lucky_emilefandomcom-20200215-history
Wiggler
|-|Squiggler= |-|Wiggler= |-|Rage Boost= |-|Flutter= |-|Mario64= |-|Isle Delfino= Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, likely 10-C | At least 8-C | At least 8-C | At least High 4-C, likely 4-A | At least 9-A, likely at least 8-C, possibly 6-C, possibly 4-C Name: Squiggler | Wiggler | Flutter, Flying Wiggler | Wiggler | Boss Wiggler, Wiggler Origin: Mario Age: Unknown, varies from Wiggler to Wiggler. Classification: Giant caterpillar / butterfly Powers and abilities: None notable | Limb Transmutation (Can turn its feet into hands and vice versa), Rage Boost, Superhuman Physical Characteristics due to Rage Boost, Hammerspace (can summon items such as watering cans), Minion Summoning and possibly Plant Manipulation with watering can (can summon Leaf Guys and turnips by simply watering the ground), Shockwave Creation, Rock Creation, Crystal Creation, Poison Manipulation, Fire Durability, Ice Durability, Transformation (can turn into a Flutter for limited time), Power Increase, possibly Cannonball Creation, Sand Manipulation, Power Halving, Durability Halving and Fear Inducement via Sandstorm | Flight, Rage Boost | Size Manipulation, Rage Boost. Likely Fire Durability and Ice Durability (as they are still a Wiggler) | Rage Boost, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, possibly Regeneration (Mid, can survive segments (including head) falling apart and reform them afterwards). Attack Potency: Unknown, likely Below Average Human level (Not that strong, probably around a Goomba’s level) | At least Building level (Should be superior to Koopa Troopas), possibly higher with Rage Boost | At least Building level (As an evolution of Wigglers, it should be superior) | At least Large Star level+ (Empowered by the Power Stars, which can create realms that contain at least a star and vast space around it, along with producing this level of power and being stated by Rosalina to be comparable to Lumas, who can transform into actual stars), likely Multi-Solar System level (Power Stars have also created realms large enough to contain multiple stars.) | At least Small Building level (Was seen as a threat to the Sand Bird), likely at least Building level (Should be comparable, if not superior, to other Wigglers), possibly Island level (Was empowered by a Shine Sprite, which provides the energy that sustains Isle Delfino. However, whether it makes it this strong is questionable.), possibly Star level (Was empowered by a Shine Sprite, which was said to ”embody the power of the sun” . However, whether this makes him this strong is very questionable.) Speed: Unknown | Unknown, higher with Rage Boost (doubles speed) | At least Superhuman (can react to a Banzai Bill point-blanc and fly around it. Banzai Bills should be comparable to the 70mph Bullet Bills), likely higher (can fly very long distances in a short amount of time) | At least Superhuman (On foot, was seen as competition to a Mario Kart, which can travel at 70mph according to Double Dash), possibly Subsonic with Rage Boost (doubling that speed would place it in this range). | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown (can pluck and throw large turnips) | Unknown, likely higher than Standard Wigglers | Unknown, likely higher than Standard Wigglers | Unknown, likely higher than Standard Wigglers Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Below Average Class | At least Building Class | At least Building Class | At least Large Star Class+, likely Multi-Solar System Class | At least Small Building Class, likely at least Building Class Durability: Unknown, possibly Building level (Implied to have survived a Banzai Bill attack) | At least Building level (Has superior defence to a Koopa Troopa), higher with Rage Boost (Can tank attacks from Mario, Luigi, Peach and Bowser) | At least Building level (As an evolution of Wiggler, it should be superior) | At least Large Star Level+, likely Multi-Solar System level | Unknown (Could survive falling apart, required being ground pounded by Mario to be harmed), likely at least Small Building level (Seen as a threat to the Sand Bird, so should able to take attacks from it). Stamina: Varies from very low (requires a lot of food to regain energy after charging), to very high (can engage in long battles with the likes of Mario, Luigi, Peach and Bowser), usually very high in Rage Boost form. Possibly infinite for Isle Delfino Wiggler (can charge endlessly without any sign of tiring). Range: Extended melee range due to long body, tens of metres with shockwaves, turnips, etc. Standard Equipment: None | Watering can, tennis racket, baseball bat | Wings | Power Star | Shine Sprite Intelligence: Varies Weaknesses: Small and not very powerful | Rage Boost can be nullified by foes, usually leaving them vulnerable afterwards | None notable | None notable | Stunned if tripped, possibly blinded by rage and aimlessness. Implied to be a creation of the Paintbrush, which would render them with a weakness to water, albeit they are unaffected by FLUDD's water manipulation and stomping in the sea, implying it would make large bodies of water to slowly dissolve it. Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'Rage Boost:' Standard Wigglers can increase their power and defence when enrages, changing from their clam base form to a red and steaming form. This form also doubles their speed and makes them a much more unpredictable opponent. SM64’s Wiggler can also tap into this form, whilst the one found on Isle Delfino appears to always be angered when awake. *'Watering Can:' Standard Wigglers can summon a seemingly magic watering can, which instantly sprouts turnips and Leaf Guys when used to water the ground. The turnips come in varying sizes and can be thrown at foes, whilst Leaf Guys are flying Shy Guys that appear to work for the Wigglers, and aid in attacking foes. *'Sandstorm': Creates a sandstorm which can half the power and defence of the opponent by striking “Fear” into them, causing shivering as a side effect. *'Body Slam:' Standard Wigglers can stand on their hind legs and slam their long bodies down onto the ground. This usually creates large shockwaves. If charged for too long, however, the Wiggler can flip upside down. SM64’s Wiggler also harnesses a lesser version of this. *'Charge:' Wigglers can charge forwards at high speeds to destroy large objects in their way or to chase foes. This can sometimes drain a Wiggler’s energy, however. The one found on Isle Delfino appears to charge indefinitely until tripped, with no sign of fatigue. *'Projectiles:' Some Wigglers have been shown to summon projectiles, such as rock and crystals to rain from the sky, or spit brown cannonballs from the mouth, either as a single shot or as rapid fire. *'Poisonous Gas:' Some Wigglers can shoot poisonous gas from their head flower. *'Vigor Up / POW Up:' Calm Wigglers can greatly increase power via Vigor Up. Enraged Wigglers can further enhance their power via POW Up. *'Size Manipulation:' The Wiggler from SM64 can seemingly manipulate its size from small to toweringly giant, although this may be due to the Power Star it holds. Squiggler | Wiggler (standard and boss) | Flutter | Wiggler (SM64) | Isle Delfino Wiggler Note: The Wiggler that appears as a boss in Mario Kart DS is implied to be the same one that appears in Super Mario 64, so they are treated as the same on this profile, instead of expanding the MKDS Wiggler’s feats to all Wigglers. Category:Characters Category:VS Profiles Category:Mario VS Profiles